


Is That All It Takes?

by orphan_account



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon What Canon?, Dubious Consent, I Tried, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Non Dark-Energon Megatron, Poor Shocky, Rape/Non-con Elements, Size Kink, Spark Sexual Interfacing, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, What Have I Done, so self indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2018-12-08 21:27:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11655066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Predaking goes into a heat, Shockwave just happens to be bringing him some energon when it happens and knockout plots on how to get Shocky in the berth.or: Predaking and knockout frag Shockwave into the wall, the floor and probably a lot of other places... also a side of plot please.





	1. Energon

**Author's Note:**

> i dont even know. shockwave can activate his emotions, turn off his logic processors and be all adorable. if this is annoying to you, please do not notify me. maybe i'll write more...

Shockwave walked towards the lab, where the predacon was resting, carrying a cube of energon in his servo. as the door opened a sharp tang was in the air, the predacon looked up, seeing the energon he stood up, walking over to Shockwave, he nuzzled the energon cube, a chirr escaping the predacons throat as he shoved Shockwave backwards into the wall. Shockwave dropped the energon as his back hit the wall, he let out a grunt.

"Stop."

one word, the predacon looked up before lowering his head and licking the energon off Shockwaves hips, it was then Shockwaves sensors picked up the heat signature the predacon was letting off, He quickly opened a Comm to Knockout //Knockout, i need you to bring some Heat Suppressants// Shockwave could hear the snicker in Knockouts voice when he replied //Aw, your going into a Heat?// Shockwave shivered as the predacon licked over his interface panel //the predacon is going into a heat, i need you to bring the Heat Suppressants now.//

"Ah! Stop. No- Oh!"

His protests turned into a short moan, the predacon brushing over sensory nodes on the edge of his panel, the door swished open as Knockout entered, he let out a laugh at Shockwave predicament

"Oh, you've got yourself into a bit of trouble there! good boy, big guy!"

Knockout walked over to the predacon and rubbed the top of his helm, watching Shockwave as he trembled, the predacon pressing his glossa onto the seams of Shockwaves valve cover

"We've been planning to get you into the berth for a while, But this is just perfect! now open up!"

Knockout tapped on Shockwaves valve cover, it slid open while Shockwaves antennae slid backwards in embarrassment, as Knockout stroked his helm

"Good mech! Now, turn off the Logic and turn on the emotions!"

Shockwave did as directed, moaning as the predacons snake-like glossa stroked over his valve, lubricant dripping down his legs as Knockout walked behind the predacon, tapping against the interface panels

"You see, the reason we wanted you instead of anyone else, is because everyone else, excluding Lord Megatron, wouldn't be able to fit Predkings spike in their valve! You and Megatron can, even if it is in the limits of your valve!"

Shockwave yelped as Predakings glossa pushed pass his valve lips, stroking over internal nodes while the predakings derma pressed against his external node, He gripped the horns on predakings helm for support, until Knockout smacked predakings side

"Come on! i need to stretch him!"

He pushed predakings helm away from Shockwave as he knelt down, pushing two digits into shockwaves valve, the scientist let out a moan, bringing a smirk to knockout face as he scissored the digits, addin a third into the wet valve

"Ah! Knockout- Ohh!"

A fourth digit added into his valve made shockwave cry out, valve walls fluttering against the intrusion, knockout added his thumb, making a fist inside shockwaves valve, a shuddering moan came from shockwave as he was stretched, his spike was pressurized uncomftorbly against his panel

"Keep that closed."

it was voiced gently, but it was an order, shockwave moaned as another digit was introduced to his valve, more and more until both of knockouts servoes where inside the scientists valve, he thrust them forward, hitting shockwaves ceiling node with enough force that the scientist was sent helm first into a overload, shaky cries and moans escaping him

"There we go, now lie down, predaking."

Predaking lay down, as knockout showed suprising strength, half carrying-half dragging shockwave over to predakings spike, lifting shockwave over the tip of the spike, he let go

"Ah! too much! t-too much!"

Shockwave shrieked as half the spike made its way inside his valve, forcing the lubricant that rested there out, dripping onto predakings hips

"Please! it's t-too much! i-i can't!"

gravity pulled shockwave down onto the rest of the spike, a clang resounded through the room as the scientists hips hit the predacons, shockwave looked down, he gasped as he saw his distended plating, a wolf-whistle came from behind him

"Beautiful! i can't wait until i can see you stuffed full of transfluid."

Knockout licked around the straining valve rim, shockwave yelped as predakings spike pressed against his ceiling node, knockout chuckled pressing two digits passed the valve rim along with the spike, doing a quick scissor motion which made shockwave cry out and predaking growl

"it'll fit. good."

shockwave shrieked as he was rolled over so that predaking was above him, the predacon thrust into the scientists valve, hitting the ceiling node while shockwaves servoes scrabbled against the floor

"Oh! p-please m-more!"

shockwave all but screamed as his ceiling node was pounded into, he cried out when he felt something swelling at the base of predakings spike, he moaned when he felt hot transfluid filling his valve, the scientist faintly heard knockout moaning somewhere above him before he was pinged about his chestplates opening

"AH!"

he screamed once again when the predacons spark pushed his own, before knockouts spark joined the bond that was being created.

"w-what? a-ah, knockout!"

as the bond was completed shockwave was sent tumbling into an overload that knocked him offline.


	2. Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up covered in energon, transfluid and lubricant is not fun.... with a side of fluff from Megatron and Soundwave!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frag it. The plot bunny wins! I'm writing MORE!

As shockwaves sensors rebooted, he could feel a talon softly tracing the winglets on his back

"Ah! There we go. Took longer than I thought it would for up to reboot, but that's probably because our sparks came into play."

Shockwave realised that he was lying on something warm, as he shifted a shock of pleasure came from his valve

"Alright Predaking, close your panelling. Shockwave? Can you speak?"

A few clicks came from shockwaves voicebox, his antennae falling back in embarrassment, much like they did the previous night

"Ah, that's easily fixable."

Shockwave jolted as Predakings spoke slipped out of his valve and almost yelped when a flow of reassurance came from his spark

"W-what?"

He croaked out a question, after knockout was done fixing his voicebox

"It's a bond... your stuck with us now."

Knockout seemed slightly worried, but he relaxed when shockwave just snuggled into Predakings chest plates.

\-----------------------------------------------

Megatron smiled at soundwave as he finished showing the footage from that morning

"Well, I believe I owe you a massage soundwave."

Soundwave nodded, a smiley face appearing on his visor, Megatron grabbed his wrist, pulling him along into the berth room

"Maybe some recharge for you first soundwave, you've beeen up all night."

Megatron smiled as soundwave flopped onto the berth, relaxing into his bonded s hold.

\-----------------------------------------------

Shockwave was still snuggled into Predaking when knockout left to get cleaning supplies and when he came back with cloths and solvent

"Sorry shocky, but I'm going to clean your valve now, it'll feel uncomfortable but it's better than having sticky fluids trapped in it."

Shockwave nodded, opening his legs, a small trickle of transfluid dripped down his aft onto the floor, knockout smirked, spraying the solvent onto shockwaves legs and the lips of his valve, a cleaning cloth came into use shortly after

"Ah!"

Shockwave squirmed, antennae flicking back and forth, he twisted to glare at knockout, then yelped as knockout cleaned the walls of his valve

"Your adorable!"

Knockout was cooing at shockwave, Predaking huffed and nudged knockout with his helm, knockout pouted

"Fine. No more teasing."

Predaking nuzzled the side of shockwaves helm, a pulse of primal comfort from his side of the bond made shockwave use his one good servo to pet Predakings helm, his canon-arm wrapped around the predacons long neck to keep himself upright

"Thank you, Predaking."

Knockout cooed again at the little display, smiling happily

"This is why we've waited to try and bond with you, we where worried you'd reject us."

An unhappy chirr came from Predaking, nuzzling shockwaves helm with his

"I'm with you now, am I not?"

"Yeah, you are. Me and Predaking couldnt be happier."

Shockwave picked up one of the cloths and wiped his chest, not taking notice of the smiling medic or the chirping predacon.


	3. Med-Bay and Eradicons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for some autobots. Cue energon mine background! Enter Optimus, Stage right! Exit vehicons, Stage left!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff everywhere! And a cute little OC/OC moment, between my favourite Eradicons, S47Y (Sally) and FR34 (Fred)! And more OC Vehicons/Eradicons

The autobot base was quiet, until a shrill beeping interrupted the silence

"Optimus! Energon signature."

Ratchet entered the coordinates and pulled the levers, activating the ground bridge

"Understood. Arcee, bulkhead, bumblebee, roll out!"

They drove through the bridge, as they transformed the vehicons started to rush towards the ground bridge that just appeared, arcee turns to Optimus

"What?"

Bumblebee whirred, clicked and whistled, the basic meaning coming down to 'are we in trouble?'

"I do not believe so, bumblebee. Perhaps something has happened to Knockout?"

Optimus was kind of right. Knockout was injured, just not in the way Optimus thought.

"Thank you, sally."

"Y-you're welcome, Knockout sir!"

Knockout chuckled at the exaggerated salute that Sally shot his way

"I'd recommend not Bonding anytime soon."

Knockout pouted

"Aww! But I suppose, since you're my only medical assistant, I'll take your word for it"

Sally felt her faceplates heat up underneath her mask

"T-thank you, Knockout."

"You're welcome, now off you go! I'm sure FR34 is waiting!"

She was sure her faceplates where blue with energon by now, but she turned and left the med-bay, walking down the hallway she encountered a vehicon, who was known for having his helm up in the clouds, S02-4R, otherwise known as Sonar. A very nice vehicon, with a slight obsession with their resident Comm Officer, who was quite obviously (at least to sally) in a very involved relationship with their Lord.

"Evening Sonar!"

"Oh! Hello Sally! Good evening."

As she waved goodbye to Sonar, she knocked into the Eradicon she was looking for

"Fred! I just came from the Med-bay, I've been looking for you!"

"S-sorry sally..."

"Oh, no, I'm not angry! Don't worry, I've only been looking for you for about 4 kliks!"

"O-oh! Okay, w-would you like t-to go to see a f-flying show?"

Sally smiled beneath her mask, knowing her lisping friend would be flaming behind her mask

"That would be lovely, Fred!"


	4. Burns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PORN! GLORIOUS PORN! and poor shocky, being left like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please, have some porn, and remember this follows no specific plot line other than cuteness and porn!

"So, what was wrong with your chestplates?"

Shockwave was currently lounging against Predakings side, the scientist safely wrapped in Predakings tail

"Just minor burns. can't sparkbond for a while or they could get worse."

Knockout smirked, brushing off the burns like dust off his finish. with less drama.

"Burns? are you alright?"

Shockwave sounded concerned, but his voice was slightly higher than normal, as well as more expressive

"Of course i'm fine. i'd still be in the med-bay if it was bad. but you, are you alright?"

Knockout was still smirking when he heard words over the three-way bond

_don't tease him. he's still new to this._

Shockwave jolted, yelping as the predacons tail shifted, exposing the scientists valve. which at the time was stuffed with the tip of Predakings tail.

"Ah. well then, i suppose it would be torture to just leave you like that. Predaking, come here."

Predaking stood, uncurling his tail from shockwaves waist, which subsequently shoved the tip deeper into shockwaves valve, which caused him to groan.

"How cute!"

Knockout all but cooed at shockwave, while his antennae, it what seemed to be a recurring habit, fell backwards in embarassment.

"I- Wait, what are you doing?"

Knockout had produced a pair of cuffs from a draw, sliding them onto shockwaves wrist and the thinnest part of his gun, pushing them behind shockwaves back.

"Just lie back, gorgeous. we'll do all the work."

Shockwave trembled, lying on his back while knockout set to work on his spike, covering the tip with his mouth he sucked. Predaking set his tail against shockwaves valve, pushing but not entering, shockwave whimpered when knockout stopped. Lifting his helm up, Knockout spoke into his comm-link

"Of course my leige, i'll be there momentarily. Sorry dear, have to go. miners crisis, poor guy got run through with a rock."

Knockout stood, winked and walked out the door, leaving two very aroused 'cons in the room both of whom stared at eachother before the predacon pushed his tail into shockwaves valve, before pulling it out and pushing in again, setting a slow but deep pace that forced the predacons tail against shockwaves ceiling node

"Preda-predaking! ah! faster, please!"

the predacon sped up the pace, before stopping, pulling out his tail and walking off, leaving a very aroused, annoyed and confused shockwave lying with his wrists bound and his panel open, as he couldnt seem to close it, with the door unlocked and the possibility that someone could walk in at any moment...

the door beeped and started to swish open.


	5. Possessive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The door swished open..."
> 
> shockwave worries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! new chapter, sorry for the slight cliffhanger.

As knockout stepped though the door, shockwaves antennae stood straight up with annoyance

"Sorry for being so long. 'con didn't make it."

Knockout tried to brush it off, but shockwave could tell he was hurt

"I'm sorry he died, but i-"

Knockout smirked, watching as shockwave squirmed, trying send the code to close his panel

"Aww, you can't close it?"

Shockwave shook his helm, his optic brightening before dimming

_Please wait for me. I wish to rest with you_

Shockwave yelped as a tail curled around his waist, pulling him towards the chirping predacons chestplate

"Don't i get cuddles as well?"

Knockout pouted before he was dragged towards predaking by shockwave, who was currently being hugged by the sleeping predacon. The medic patted shockwaves helm, stroking the antennae.

"Knockout... Ahh!"

Shockwave whined, grabbing at knockouts shoulders with his one good servo

"Aww, i almost forgot."

Knockout dropped his servoes between shockwaves legs, pressing three digits into shockwaves valve

"P-please! Knockout!"

Knockout presses his digits into a spot that made shockwave crash into a processor-crashing overload.

\-----------------------------------------------

"Shockwave. Have you discovered the cause of the interference?"

Shockwave grunted as bumblebees shot hit his leg

"Apologies my lord, the autobots have been using a scrambler."

a shot hit his shoulder, making him whimper quietly

"Megatron's sending reinforcements, hang on a little longer!"

Knockouts voice came over the comm, shockwave turned towards the autobots around the corner and fired

"Knockout, i-"

a shot hit his chestplate, a loud, high-pitched whine escaping his voicebox as he stumbled backwards, falling against the wall. His vision fogged, sounds becoming muffled, he had a vague recollection of a groundbridge and creamy walls

_Knockout? Predaking? I need you..._

Red and blue appeared in front of him as his vision cleared, showing what he assumed to be the autobot base

"Shockwave?"

Shockwave turned his helm towards Primes faceplate

"Ratchet patched the wound in your chestplate, leg and shoulder. Are you alright?"

Shockwave turned his helm away, becoming slightly panicked when he tried the three way bond and getting nothing but static in return.

"Shockwave?"

Optimus appeared to be concerned, but shockwave wasn't looking at him, nor at ratchet, who had walked infront of shockwave to try and see what's wrong

"He's not reponding."

Shockwave almost cried for joy when predakings words came over the bond

_We have an autobot, the autobot bumblebee. Lord megatron will trade him for you._

Shockwave felt a pain from inside his sparkchamber, he whimpered. Ratchet looked at optimus in shock, while optimus stared at shockwave

_Shockwave!_

_Knockout? my s-sparkchamber h-hurts!_

_It's ok... you'll be back with us soon enough._

The terminal next to rachet beeped

"A Visual Feed... From _the nemisis_."

Optimus walked over to the terminal, accepting the call

"Prime."

Knockout was on the other side, suprisingly, though they could see megatron behind him

"Megatron, what do you want?"

Ratchet stole a glance towards shockwave, noticing that shockwaves optics was fixed on knockouts faceplate

"I want my bondmate back."


	6. Protective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shock all round. even for Shocky.

_"I want my bondmate back."_

Ratchet stared at the screen in shock, optimus stepped back slightly

"What?"

Ratchet spoke first, breaking the silence. Megatron smirked in the background as knockout just watched them.

"My bondmate. I want him back."

Optimus turned it over in his processor. Knockout could only mean one mech...

"I'm correct in assuming that by bondmate you mean shockwave?"

Knockout grit his denta, reaching through the bond, prodding the walls set up by predaking

_Predaking... Come to the bridge, Bring the autobot._

_I am on my way.  
_

Predaking came through the doors, stepping onto the bridge with his tail curled around bumblebees waist

"Bumblebee!"

Ratchet stepped forwards slightly, servo twitching while optimus laid a servo on ratchets shoulder

"You want a trade, correct?"

Megatron stepped fully into the view from the screen, flashing a smile while grabbing bumblebees arm and pulling him into frame

"Yes. Meet me at these coordinates."

The call ended, a set of coordinates appeared on the screen with a small message from knockout

**Be there or we'll come and take shockwave back ourselves.**

The autobots, who had gathered in the med-bay stared at eachother confused, We?

"Who else do you think knockout meant?"

Bulkhead asked the question and arcee raised her opticalbrows at shockwave, who was watching them from the medi-berth he was chained to

"Yeah, and bondmate? i dont buy it."

Shockwave stared at her, silently whimpering in pain, then bulkhead, ever the blunt, said something that made shockwave lash out

"It's not as if shockwave can even feel emotions. it'd be like bonding to a computer."

shockwave growled, deep in his throat, his optic turned to stare bulkhead, a vibrant red

"And _you're_ better? It's not as if you have a processor! It'd be like bonding to a rock!"

Smokescreen fell over, ratchet leaned against the terminal, arcees optics where comically wide and bulkheads mouth was open, only optimus retained his self-control

"Optimus, his sparkways are... online..."

Ratchet looked shocked, as did optimus

"Of course they are! i've been alone on cybertron for vorns. I've been tinkering and-"

Shockwave let out a loud, high-pitched whine as pain flared in his sparchamber. Arcee helped smokescreen up, pulling him along out the room

"Lets get out of here."

She pulled him into her room, pushing smokescreen towards the wall

"A-arcee!"

She shoved him backwards, grabbing his wrists she pushed them against the wall, shover her leg between his thighs

"I'm fragging you into disfunction, smokescreen."

A whimper met the whispered words, before his derma where captured by hers.


	7. Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shockwave is reunited with knockout and predaking

Ratchet leans his helm against Optimus' shoulder

"What do we do, Optimus?"

Optimus shakes his helm, shrugging his shoulders, the message at the bottom of the coordinates

"Who do else do you think knockout meant?"

Ratchet shrugs his shoulders

"I don't know, Optimus... maybe it was a slip up? I agree with arcee, it's highly unlikely that knockout and shockwave are bonded."

Optimus nods, fully agreeing with his bondmate

\-----------------------------------------------

The groundbridge starts up, to the coordinates Megatron sent

"Alright, I will take Shockwave through the groundbridge. arcee, you, bumblebee and bulkhead will follow behind."

Arcee, bulkhead and bumblebee nod. Optimus leads shockwave through the bridge, fully prepared for an ambush... but not prepared for a blur of red to tackle shockwave to the ground

"Shockwave! Oh thank primus! I was so worried, and then I felt the pain from your side of the bond and- oh!"

knockout presses his helm onto shockwaves chestplate before pulling shockwave up and dragging him over to Predaking and shoving bumblebee towards the autobots, Bee buzzes sarcastically

"What, No secret ambushes? I'm hurt."

Knockout lifts his helm up from shockwaves chestplate to glare at bumblebee

"That can change if you don't shut up!"

bumblebee walks through the groundbridge, waving at ratchet with his cuffed wrists

"What are you waiting for?! You got your autobrat back! Why are you still here?"

Optimus watches knockout before asking the question that's been rattling everyone's processors

"You are really bonded?"

knockout growls lowly, or at least that's what it seems... it's Predaking that stands, the growl rattling his chestplates puts Optimus on edge. Knockout stands next after pulling the cuffs off shockwave

"Of course we are! You-"

Megatron lays a servo on knockouts shoulder, halting his words, while a groundbridge appears behind them

"Goodbye, Prime."

Megatron smirks at Optimus, stepping through the bridge, knockout glares at Optimus before pulling shockwave up by the wrist and dragging him through the bridge. Predaking gives one last menacing growl before he steps through as well.

\-----------------------------------------------

Shockwave is being dragged towards the berth, knockout pulls him down onto Predaking and promptly finds himself being snuggled

"Shockwave, we missed you!"

Shockwave is sure he would have smiled if he had a mouth

"I missed you both as well. Are you both-"

shockwave shrieks with the amount of pain coming from his sparkchamber

"Shockwave! Shockwave, you need to stay with me."

The rest of what knockout is saying becomes muffled to shockwave, as his vision goes dark.


	8. Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The rest of what knockout is saying becomes muffled to shockwave, as his vision goes dark"

Knockouts servoes tremble as he opens shockwaves sparkchamber, gaping at the burns on the sparkchamber walls

"Predaking, please go and get Sally for me."

The predacon chirrs and runs out the room, searching for knockouts medical assistant, he grabs her by the waist, pulling her through back to the med-bay

"Thank you! Sally, major burns. get the salve and an energon drip."

Sally nods, setting to work while knockout starts to patch up the worst of the burns, smacking his forehelm with his servo

"Of course! His medical records, I thought it was just because his frame was big but he has excess spark energy! Scrap..."

\-----------------------------------------------

Shockwave onlines his optic with a groan of pain, noticing a red helm on resting on the side of the berth

"K-knockout?"

Knockouts helm snaps up, Coolant filling his optics as he hugs shockwave

"You need to interface more often... or go on a drive..."

Knockout smirks at shockwave, stroking his anntenae and kissing the side of his helm

"What happened?"

Shockwave turns to knockout as he asks, waiting for an explanation, which knockout gives

"Apparently, your spark gives off way to much excess energy and because of this, the minor burns on the walls of your sparkchamber became much worse. it was easy to fix but if this is a regular occurence... you need to interface more is what im saying."

Knockout watches shockwave for a reaction, but all shockwave does is nod and flick his anntenae back and forth.

\-----------------------------------------------

As knockout and shockwave stand on the bridge, with megatron explaining that soundwave found another energon signal, when a feminine voice (its not starscream) calls from the doors

"That will never work. The autobots have the Apex armour."

Knockout spins around so quickly its a wonder he doesnt fall, but as shockwave turns... Airachnid.

"What are you doing here, Airachnid?"

Megatron stands, watching airachnid, who smiles sweetly and walks closer to the decepticon lord

"Oh, i've seen the error of my ways! I wish to serve you once again."

She bows, her poker face perfect as always, but megatron doesnt trust her. yet he plays along.

\-----------------------------------------------

"I cant believe that Glitch has the nerve to-"

Knockout is cut off mid-rant by predaking, who curls his tail around knockouts waist and pulls him towards shockwave. The scientist squeaks as knockout is dropped onto his chestplates, which causes the medic to giggle. the happy mood doesnt last long

"Aww, how cute... Over the big brute already, Medic?"

Sickly sweet, like a poison, Airachnid walks closer, On her spiders legs, she turns to knockout

"Knockout. Lord megatron wants you. And your beast."

Predaking looks about to bite her in half, but follows knockout, leaving shockwave alone with the Spider

"So, the big scientist does have emotions?"

Shockwave turns to airachnid, staring her down before turning to sit at his desk. Before he can though, webbing hits his wrist and gun, tying them together. a swift kick to the back of his knee joints has him falling to his knees and the webbing sticks him to the floor

"Let me go, Airachnid."

Airachnid giggles, shaking her head as she comes to crouch in front of him, her servo grabbing on of his anntenae and pulling his helm down

"No, i think i'll have some fun with your... helm."

She shoves his helm backwards and forces him to arch over his bound wrists, her servo going straight to his valve cover

"Open up-"

Airachnid is cut off, being flung off of shockwave, a bright red blur following her with a crackling white staff. Knockout and his energon prod.

"Leave. Him. Alone. Glitch."

He attacks her. Predaking pulls the webbing off shockwave, using his tail to pull the scientist close to his warm chestplate. Knockout pushes airachnid backwards into the stasis pod shockwave was experimenting on, shutting it as she bangs on the window

"Hmm. Hey shocky? Can she still see and hear us?"

A nod from shockwave and knockout rushes over to him, rubbing his anntenae and valve cover

"Knock-Knockout! What are you doing?"

Shockwave lets out an adorable squeak as his valve cover opens, knockout slipping three digits into his valve right away

"Showing her what shes missing~"

Shockwave moans as knockout has both his servoes in his valve, predaking is lying down and it all feels very familar to shockwave as knockout drops him onto predakings spike

"Ohh~ Thats- Thats-"

Shockwave moans again, vaguely hearing airachnid screaming in outrage as he overloads


End file.
